Finding the Courage
by Where the Story Ends
Summary: A simple apology leads into romance in the not so deserted corridor


A/N Hello my is Hannah and this is my first fan fiction ever! I hope you enjoy!

I am using this story to apply to be an author over at Portkey!

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Book Universe belongs to JK Rowling and JK Rowling alone!

**Finding the Courage**

An unusual 16 year old boy walked slowly down the deserted corridors. He was too preoccupied in his musings to realize that the hall wasn't as deserted as he thought. He didn't know concerned brown eyes were following him and wondering about the consequences of tampering with fate's unpredictable plans.

She found the will to make her presence known, stepping not only into his way, but also into her newest and most exciting adventure yet, that of love. Completely immersed in his thoughts he still didn't notice her. However, her presence was made known when he bumped into her.

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed, "I didn't see you there!"

"I would have never guessed," she said dryly though sporting a tiny grin.

His eyes scanned their surroundings, not allowing his desires to look at her to win out. If he had taken even a glimpse at her he would have seen the brief flash of hurt flicker through her now emotionless face. His obvious desperation to escape wounded her, she always wanted him to see her as more, apparently he didn't want to see her at all today.

She let her determination outplay her usual logic-driven mind set and reached for his hand, hoping for at least a glance her way. Against his better judgment he looked down into her warm eyes, seeking a moment of solace.

"How could we have let this happen?" she questioned.

"Let what happened?" He inquired back, feigning ignorance.

"This wall, it came up between us this year. You won't even look at me, we can't talk anymore, you won't let me in anymore!" She exclaimed, letting her frustration and resentment betray her.

"I, um, well, er…" he stuttered.

"Please, talk to me, let me know what you're thinking, what you're _feeling._"

"I can't, I'm not brave enough, I've never been good with words." He deadpanned, deepening her frustration. Seeing her annoyance made him hate himself and he spilled his heart and soul into his confession, the truth of which he had been hiding for months. "Fine, I guess I've been distancing myself from you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if Voldemort used you to get to me. I just need you near, even if were not really friends anymore… as long as it saves your life. Ever since that fiasco at the Department of Mysteries I realized just how much you mean to me. When you were struck I was lost, shattered, I couldn't think for fear of moving, and couldn't move for fear of thinking. I was in shock, my whole world flipped, had Neville not had the presence of mind to check for your pulse I wouldn't have been able to go on. I realized then that I had fallen for you though I was unsure of the depth of such feelings, but I realized when Dumbledore told me the prophecy that I was in love with you and would do anything to keep you safe." Harry hung his head, letting despair and pain wash over him, leaving him in a state of overwhelming depression.

After a mere moment, she reached a hesitant hand to grasp his shaking hand. She lifted a bold hand to his cheek. He raised his moistened eyes to see her blazing, watery eyes. Unconsciously, they crept closer to each other, reveling in the closeness of the other. Two pairs of eyes, shyly sunk to moist lips, begging for something unknown. They met in a soft caress, whispering the love they shared in an unspoken manner. Hands moved, touching base, as their mouths melted together. Soft hands tangled in dark unruly hair, calloused hands, gently wound themselves around her slim back, pressing them even closer. As the kiss progressed, so did their love.

"I love you." He said anxious eyes greeting hers once more.

She responded to him. "I love you too…always…

…and forever." He finished with a heart melting smile, tears threatening to spill from both their eyes, a promise held.

"Why tonight?" she questioned more to herself than him, but he answered just the same.

"It was all about finding the courage that has been lying dormant within myself since the Department of Mysteries." He explained, letting her in, caressing her fingers, capturing not only her eyes with his penetrating gaze but also her soul.

"Yes, I guess it is about courage, but I never realized you had lost it, you've always been so brave." She conceded shocked.

"Never when my heart is concerned," he said, averting his gaze.

"I guess I can help you there," she smirked finding his wandering gaze once more.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He breathed, wrapping his arms around her once more. He captured her lips more, as if to seal their futures, losing themselves once more in each other.

Unbeknownst to Hogwart's newest couple a tawny cat was slowly trotting away from the beautiful scene. As the cat rounded the corner it shifted into their strict transfiguration teacher. She wore a beaming smile, elated that her two favorite Gryffindors had finally spoken their love. All it takes is a little courage she thought, her cubs had finally stepped up and truly embraced the qualities that embellish that of the Lion.


End file.
